The present invention relates to a bobbin conveying system including a cop conveying apparatus directly interconnecting spinning frames and an automatic winder.
The present invention discloses a cop supplying system in which fine spinning frames and an automatic winder are interconnected directly by cop feeding lines, cops doffed from the fine spinning frames are conveyed to the automatic winder by being carried on individual cop carrier member (designated as "trays" hereinafter), and the trays carrying the cops are fed to each winding unit of the automatic winder to rewind the yarns from the cops fitted on the trays and the trays with bobbins are discharged from the winding units. In such a cop supplying system, it is necessary that the trays carrying cops are conveyed regularly along the conveying line to convey the trays from the fine spinning frames to the automatic winder, while the trays carrying empty bobbins are conveyed regularly along the conveying line for feeding the trays carrying bobbins from the automatic winder to the spinning frame. Since the conveying line for feeding cops from the fine spinning frame to the automatic winder conveys cops doffed simultaneously from the fine spinning frame, all the trays on the same conveying line are loaded with cops, whereas there are some trays which do not carry the bobbin thereon, on the conveying line for ejecting bobbins from the automatic winder to the fine spinning frame.
That is, among the trays discharged from the automatic winder, some carry bobbins with residual yarns of a reasonable amount for reuse, while some carry bobbins with minimum residual waste yarns which can not be used. Those trays carrying bobbins with residual yarns are not returned to the spinning frame, but are refed to the automatic winder, while the trays carrying bobbins with no residual yarn are returned to the fine spinning frame. However, in some cases, those bobbins with residual waste yarns are removed from the trays and are accumulated for manual treatment by operators. In such a case, the trays which carry no bobbin thereon are incapable of feeding bobbins to the fine spinning frame even if those trays are returned to the fine spinning frame, which is extremely unfavorable to the automatic simultaneous doffing system.